The conventional firewood splitting machine is provided with an oil-pressure cylinder for forcing wood to move upwards such that the wood is split into two pieces by a cutter of the firewood splitting machine.
Such a conventional firewood splitting machine as described above is defective in design in that its output of force is rather limited, depending on the piston stroke of the cylinder of the splitting machine. In other words, the output of force of the cylinder of the splitting machine becomes greater if the piston of the cylinder of the splitting machine is provided with a greater area on which the force is exerted. Relatively speaking, the piston stroke of the oil-pressure cylinder of the conventional firewood splitting machine must be shortened for each oil-supplying action to enable the oil-pressure cylinder to have a high output of force. As a result, the splitting of firewood is done easily; nevertheless the splitting of firewood takes longer to accomplish. On the other hand, if the piston of the oil-pressure cylinder of the conventional firewood splitting machine is provided with a relatively smaller area on which the force is exerted, the piston stroke of the oil-pressure cylinder is made faster. As a result, the piston stroke is made longer for each oil-supplying action, thereby causing the oil-pressure cylinder to have a low output of force. This means that the splitting of firewood is done faster, and that the splitting of firewood requires a greater effort. To sum up, the conventional firewood splitting machine is bound to encounter difficulty in splitting a wood of rigid texture.